


Dee Tree E

by grenben



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bullying, Cosplay, Crack, Envious Marco de Parmesan de Slug ii, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenben/pseuds/grenben
Summary: An exciting, action packed novel! That will leave you on the edge of your seat! Shows the reality of working with the Amestris Military forces!!! Secrets revealed, shocking discoveries made! And lives are ruined... At the hands.. of three cool kids and one McDonald's worker.JEBIBLE YOU HAVE TO PRESS ACCEPT CREATOR INVITE OR UR NAME WONT SHOW!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Long, long ago lived a piece of land in Minecraft world. On a Minecraft map lied the city of Amestris. 

In this town resided the Fullmetal Alchemist. The Fullmetal Alchemist and his good for nothing brother, Iron Golem. Yes! It is true! The Fullmetal Alchemist had committed a taboo! He had transmutated his brother's body into a Minecraft iron Golem. Why? You'll see soon!

Let's rewind back to the start...

The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, attends a very very prestigious military building. I don't know what it's called though. He was actually just there for the money. But no one would ever know that. He had made alliances with his own brother, Alphonse Elric, Roy McCoy, and some guy who worked at a nearby McDonald's named Fuery., Including himself.

They had all become friends when they met at the local McDonald's and talked about how bad the military is. They Edward Elric devised a plan that of which you will see soon...


	2. Chapter 2

They were all sat in military assembly. Roll call whatever they call it. Roll call military assembly. They all assembled to say down on their chairs, facing the beige whiteboard with a projector hanging from the ceiling. 

Out of nowhere came a special guest appearance, Ling Yao! AKA Italy.

Anyway, as I was saying before I was RUDLEY interrupted. 

Ling Yao said, as he steped on the stage and the crowd quieted:

"Hello. This is the prince of Xing! The prince of Xing! And today I'm here to show you all a beautiful Montague of the Fuhrer and how much work he has done for Amestris! We put lots of time into this so you better like this :)"

The room darkened as the video began to play. It was a secret recording of the Fuhrer making breakfast! 🍜😋 The cameras zoomed in as there was nothing in the bowl. He then took a glass, I mean umm a milk bottle. A milk jug and poured it into a bowl with a reasonable amount. He then got out his cereal and poured it into the bowl. The video then stopped recording and the credits rolled saying: 'Compliments of Gee Tree E'.

Gasps of shock echoed around the room as the Fuhrer stood up in trying to calm down the crowd. 

"I can explain!" He said.

Edward Elric stood up and pointed his finger right at the Fuhrer's face, screaming:

"How DARE you out milk before cereal, you monster! Only one form of creature would do such a thing... A HOMUNCULUS!"

King Bradley he started crying bawling his eyes out as people threw cereal boxes at him, making sure to throw the milk first. Boos were everywhere as Roy McCoy stood up as well and started laughing and pointing, and said:

"Oh no! Boo boo! Is the Fuhrer gonna cry?!"

The whole crowd started laughing which reduced the Fuhrer to nothing but sadness as he sprinted out of the room. Crowds died down again as Ling Yao (prince of Xing) (half human) (did I mention I'm a prince?) he screams at the top of his lungs:

"You guys are funny" 

And dismissed the whole room. 

The four members met up again on the roof of the building thing and told each other well done. They'd exposed another victim of their bullying. They all decided who they were going to troll next...


	3. Chapter 3

This one starts with Envy (Envious Marco de Parmesan de Slug ii). Paced around the evil lair that resided under central command. 

"How am I gonna get my Wendy's now!?" Envy proclaimed.

"I guess I'll have too make my own!"

Since Envy could become anybody he wanted to, he decided to become Wendy from Wendy's. He started cooking Wendy's food. Yummy!

A pair of eyes watched him with the video camera rolling, as Envy continued making his food. 

Edward Elric laughed as he looked over the recording that his reused source had given him.

"It's perfect!" He exclaimed.

Fuery exclaimed:

"I know ri-"

"Nobody asked you" Edward Elric cut him off. "You're just here so the teams an even number. And we get free McDonald's."

Since Edward Elric had another one of his trusted sources reside at the radio station centre, they decided they would cast an Alchemy spell showing this video to the whole of Amestris! 

After handing the footage over, fully edited and ready to go, all they needed was atoms and date, and they'd be ready.

It was 2PM on a Saturday afternoon 🌚 ⛔ 🙅. It was prime radio time. The Alchemists of the group put their power in to make a big screen in each and every person in Amestris' house. As the recording started playing. Over the video shown was Envy, dressed as Wendy from Wendy's restaurant, cooking food!!! This was a real shocker. 

Over the video, played an audio voice over of a voice changed Roy McCoy insulting and comentating over each and every action. 

"Ha ha noob. Yes it is Envy (Envious Marco de Parmesan de Slug ii) is actually a cosplayer. As you can see right here he is dressed as Wendy from the Wendy's restaurant!"

You could practically hear the shriekes of terror coming from each and every building in the city. Envy cried and fell to the floor, turning into his slug form. 

"I cannot believe, I (Envious Marco de Parmesan de Slug ii) have been exposed for cosplaying all of my enemies!"

He then decided to live in the sewers as a slug because he was too embarrassed to go and buy Wendy's again...


End file.
